He's Everything She Needs
by AndNotAsALastResort
Summary: yaaay!!! i posted my first ever sequel :-) Pleeez don't read this until you've read 'He's Everything You Want'. R/H. i think its cute in a very fluffy sort of way... ;D


he's everything you need

Okay, I can do this. *Breathe in, Breathe out. Breathe in, Breathe out…* -Revieeeeewwwwzzzzz!!!! o_0::

I'm trying not to make this _toooooooo_ fluffy, like all of my other fics which I am not posting no matter _what_ SaturnOolaa and Airith13 do to me… …and whadda ya know? I actually seem to have produced a sequel to something, which is most often higher than my standards. Like it? Support me!! REVIEEEWWW!!! ^-^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***He's Everything You Need***

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still they sat in the cold rain, neither of them bothering to move. Neither bothering to speak. Just holding the passing moments as if they were precious gold, dripping through their fingers. Catch it at the right time, and it was yours to keep forever. 

Hermione shivered in the silence and breathed,

"The_ monster_ wants Mudbloods."

Ron gave a start and looked down at her with surprise.

"You're not a bloody Muldblood, Hermione. You know that." 

"Then what am I?"

"You're…You're-" he faltered as his blush spread across his face. He rushed his next words a bit, seeming sincere, yet somewhat uncomfortable and nervous.

"-You're a very sweet, kind, smart, _beautiful_ young Muggle-born witch who happens to mean a lot to her friends …and I- _we _…we aren't gonna let _anything_ happen to you. No matter _what_."

There was a long silence until …

"Mudblood _lovers_, however…"

Ron felt Hermione stiffen. He wished he could have taken it back the moment it left his lips. Any other time it wouldn't have meant much, but somehow, this moment wasn't just 'any other time'. It was between time and space; between reality and some illusion. Ron drew a deep, uncertain breath. Oh, what the hell. There was nowhere left to fall. He was going to cross the thin line between friendship and what he felt inside; an unexplained, uncharted territory he longed to discover. He leaned in.

Hermione drew back almost instantly, tears springing to her eyes once again. 

"It's just falling for the first time," she whispered, staring into his deep brown eyes, " You think you know what you're doing, but-but …you don't."

Ron lowered his gaze and averted it to the grey, wind-tossed waters of the lake.

"It's real." He replied, still turned away. It was all he could say.

"You just _think_ it is."

"I _know _it is."

They could hear the sounds of the waves slapping the shore, and the wind's low screams as it drove the rain violently to the ground. But even with such a commotion surrounding them, it seemed all too quiet. Ron had released his grip on Hermione and now they sat, a few inches apart, staring off and wondering what to say. Nothing? Finally, Hermione spoke.

"I'd just like to believe you-" she trailed off, afraid of her words. "-But anything loved can be lost."

Ron choked.

"L-loved-"

Hermione hastily began to gather her bearings and she stood to leave, but Ron grabbed her arm lightly and stood up, his full height stunning her for a second. He shivered, knowing what she felt was the same. They were so close…

"You-you're crazy," he stumbled over his words, "you …that's big."

Hermione looked up.

"I know."

Ron traced a gentle finger along the perfect outline of her dazzling face. She was gorgeous. Wonderful. He could see it all now, clearer than before. Fate. He would never, _ever_ let her go after today. She was everything that he wanted; needed; everything to keep him happy, and he would savor her forever. She meant everything to him. 

Hermione turned her face upward and said into the clouds, 

"And now I'll always love the rain."

He cupped her face in his hands and they leaned in together. Their lips met. This new magic weaved it's way through their bodies, making them aware of every part of them that pressed up against the other. They memorized each other. There was nothing more to be said. Promises would be made, some probably broken, but always would their souls whisper to each other; their own tune.

Young love. 

Weird.

True.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

well that was my first actually posted trying-to-be-unfluffy R/H. I guess the unfluffieness didn't _really_ work, but you haven't read any of my other stuff. ^_~::

__

please R/R, no matter how bad or good it was (I put 'bad' first for a very suspecting reason) and pleeeeeez email me too!!! [shiva__fae@hotmail.com][1]__

   [1]: mailto:shiva__fae@hotmail.com



End file.
